INTRUSO
by Amafle
Summary: Después de cuatro años de no ver a su familia Kagome recibe una llamada que la volverá a conectar con ellos y una visita que le devolverá la felicidad


**¡Siéntate! » Te RETO a... **

**Nombre del OS ** Intruso

**Autor ** Amafle

**Summary. **Después de cuatro años de no ver a su familia Kagome recibe una llamada que la volverá a conectar con ellos y una visita que le devolverá la felicidad

**Número de palabras.** 1584

**INTRUSO**

No recordaba bien que era subir por aquellas empinadas escaleras, tanto tiempo sin estar en este lugar, pero ya era hora de seguir adelante, tenia que dejar los rencores en el pasado, más cuando eran por mi culpa que todos nos habíamos distanciado, mi rebeldía, mis malas amistades y el querer probar un mundo para el cual no estaba preparada, me alejaron de lo único real que había tenido en toda mi vida, mi familia; fue cuando recibí la llamada de mi hermano para invitarme a su graduación que pensé que todo se podía solucionar y que volveríamos a ser….una familia al fin.

Cuando llegue al patio del templo no vi a nadie, _—Extraño—_ pensé, pero todo estaba como lo recordaba, el árbol sagrado, el gran patio, el pequeño columpio donde mi abuelo me mecía y el pozo, ese que siempre me ha hecho temer y que aun hoy a mis veintidós años, me hace sentir escalofríos, pase corriendo por aquel lugar; cuando llegue a la puerta de la que hasta hacia cuatro años era mi hogar y por la cual salí sin mirar atrás, sentía las piernas temblar, tenia miedo de lo que pasaría cuando estuviera frente a ellos

—_Aquí vamos, fuerza— _me dije a mi misma y toque suavemente… pero nadie salió, lo hice de nuevo y entonces la note en la parte superior de la puerta atada a un lazo rojo había una nota, podría reconocer la letra de mi madre en cualquier escrito y sus _"cálidas palabras de bienvenida"_

_Kagome: sentimos el no poder esperarte, pero si hubieras llegado antes del medio día como prometiste todo hubiera sido mas fácil, tu abuelo y yo fuimos avisados del cambio de horario y lugar de la ceremonia de Souta y como el sitio esta a seis horas de camino nos tuvimos que adelantar, te dejo la dirección cerca del teléfono y dinero para el pasaje, estoy segura de que no tienes, en fin, nos veremos en la noche si no logras llegar, que es lo mas seguro, tan poco confiable como siempre_

_**Naomi**_

Que equivocada estaba mi madre con respeto a mí, ya no era esa niña que huyo de casa, el anillo en mi dedo y la esperanza de una nueva vida al lado de_ El_ me lo confirmaban

Tome la llave de la boca del gato de cerámica mal pintado que estaba al lado de la puerta, un fuerte trueno azoto el cielo parecía ser que llovería y yo estaba sola y con lo que odiaba la lluvia, me adentro en aquel lugar al que antes llamaba hogar y parecía que el tiempo estaba detenido allí, no había un adorno nuevo, ningún mueble había sido movido de lugar, todo estaba tal y como lo dejo el día que me marche sin mirar atrás.

Sentí la piel erizarse por los recuerdos, ese día llovía, discutí con mamá por lo tarde de mi llegada y todo se fue a pique en ese momento, una fuerte cachetada fue lo ultimo que sentí antes de salir por la misma puerta por donde acababa de entrar, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi antigua habitación y para mi sorpresa todas mis cosas estaban igual que antes, mi cama con su delicado edredón rosa, mis pantuflas, abrí mi armario, para ver si había algún cambio pero no, todas mis cosas parecían no haber sido movidas desde que me fui, me recosté en mi suave almohada y me tape con mi antigua manta y suspire tranquila _—Por fin estas en casa—_ me dije antes de caer en un apacible sueño, lo que pasaría al despertar no lo sabia y estaba cansada por las horas en tren

_**"...PUM! si, un ruido parecido a eso era lo que me había despertado. Salte de mi cama y baje cuidadosamente las escaleras, mientras que afuera estallaba una furiosa tormenta. La adrenalina corría por mis venas haciendo latir todo mi cuerpo frenéticamente. ¿Mamá? ¿Abuelo? ¿Souta?...había gritado pero ninguna respuesta llego a mis oídos. Era definitivo no había nadie más en la casa, solo yo y el "intruso"...**_

Y ese fue el comienzo de mi pesadilla o ¿Mi salvación?

trate de encender las luces de la sala pero nada paso, todo estaba a oscuras, me devolví por las escaleras a mi cuarto tome mi celular para tratar de iluminar y me dirigí de nuevo hacia abajo en búsqueda del extraño sonido, entre en la cocina y tome una de las velas que mamà guarda en el gabinete y me pareció ver en medio de aquellos relámpagos que todo lo iluminaban una sombra, me sobresalte y corrí hacia el teléfono, quería llamar a emergencias pero no tenia tono, tome mi celular y traté de hacer lo mismo y nada y al momento de marcarle a_ El _ me quede sin batería _—Tonta, tonta, tonta—_ me repetí

Subí lentamente de nuevo a mi habitación me calce las zapatillas deportivas y tome el bate de beisbol que era recuerdo de papá y estaba colgado en mi pared, Salí decidida y con paso firme aunque por dentro tenia en miedo atroz

Inspeccione la cocina, las ventanas, las puertas, todo parecía bien en el primer piso, pero por una extraña sensación de sentirme observada me invadía, me pare frente a las escalas que de la cocina conducían al segundo piso y al iluminarse de nuevo la cocina por un relámpago fui casi consiente de que algo o alguien esta dentro de la casa, sentí una respiración acelerada, grite de nuevo _— ¿Mamá?... ¿Abuelo? Son ustedes—_ pero nadie me respondió, comencé lentamente a subir esas escalas las cuales nunca me habían gustado, son demasiado estrechas y oscuras y aunque la luz de la vela las iluminaba yo no lograba ver al final de ellas.

Justo cuando las termine de subir sentí pasos acercándose a mí, gire iluminando ambos lados del pasillo y fue ahí cuando el _**Intruso**_ me agarro por detrás y susurro en mi oído

—_Ves que si me necesitas—_ Tanto bate como vela cayeron al piso y en ese momento una ráfaga de viento entro por el balcón, que fue lo único que realmente no revise y por donde muy seguramente el había entrado, me abrazo posesivamente y me hizo dar vuelta.

Aun no salía del shock cuando lo sentí acercarse a mi nuevamente y susurrar con voz sensual _—Hola esposa mía—_ Un grito escapo de mis labios y con mis manos golpee su pecho

—_Casi me matas del susto eres un tonto, te odio—_intente zafarme de su abrazo pero me lo impidió _—También te amo, perdóname por asustarte—_me dijo suavemente para luego levantar un poco voz y darme un "_merecido sermón_" como llamaba _El_ a su forma de demostrarme su preocupación, para después poder darme la recompensa o el castigo

—_Pero como es que te acuestas a dormir con un balcón tan bajo con sus puertas abiertas de par en par — _ No escuche nada más, me abrace fuertemente a_ El_ y deje escapar un sollozo, al notar mi fragilidad me abrazo nuevamente

—_Perdóname cariño, ven vamos a la cama para que descanses—_ no escuchaba nada de lo que me decía, moví mis pies por inercia siendo conducida por el _— ¿Y a fin de cuentas cual es tu cuarto?— _me pregunto suave

—_La que tiene el gato en la puerta—_ susurre en su oído y el pareció ronronear

—_Cariño estamos en casa de tu familia no creo que sea buena idea que me hagas sentir así—_ decía suave, mientras me alzaba y me hacia rodearle con mis piernas

—_No creo que mi familia regrese pronto y a mi me da miedo dormir sola en las tormentas— _dije mordiendo mi labio y abrazándole mas fuerte

—_Por Dios mujer eres mi perdición—_ sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y se posaron suave pero eróticamente en mis caderas

—_Y tú, __**Intruso**__ eres mi salvación— _dije mientras que lo besaba y desabotonaba su mojada camisa y el me dejaba en la cama.

Y era verdad el hombre que ahora bajaba lentamente sobre mi cuerpo dejando suaves caricias y húmedos besos, ese que con su cariño y calor me hacia subir al cielo y ver un mundo multicolor mientras estaba dentro de mi moviéndose, acariciándome, amándome, me había salvado de mi misma

—Así cariño….vamos preciosa déjate ir— escuchaba que me decía mientras lentamente me hacia llegar a un arrebatador orgasmo que me hizo olvidar el susto que pase y la fuerte tormenta que arreciaba contra la casa, lo sentí acompañarme en el proceso y después de un rato en que entre ronroneos y caricias me decía lo mucho que me amaba me quede dormida sobre su regazo muy conectados piel con piel

Solo quedaba presentárselo a mi madre y eso ocurrió mas pronto de lo que esperaba

— ¡Kagome!— escuche un grito lentamente abrí los ojos, estaba acomodada sobre algo cálido y unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban, me moví bruscamente y caí al piso arrastrando la cobija conmigo dejando a un muy expuesto y erecto esposo mío, mientras mi madre salía furiosa de la habitación

Inuyasha se vistió y salió del cuarto a presentarse el mismo y por obra de Kami, Ala, Dios, un Elfo o que se yo, mi madre y yo hablamos y empezamos a solucionarlo todo, no ha sido un lecho de rosas, pero ahí estamos paso a paso, se que hay amor suficiente y tengo el mejor apoyo del mundo al lado de mi _**Intruso**_que sigue dándome _"merecidos sermones"_ para después darme grandes recompensas o ¿Serán castigos?


End file.
